zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 36
Official Summary Halloween! All Hallow’s Eve! Scare-Topia 2000! Whatever you call October 31st, ZIM doesn’t quite understand it. All he knows is that the candy given out on this terrible day must have some kind of mind-control substance inside of it (that he will, of course, exploit for world-taking-over purposes). When his investigation leads him to an abandoned factory and a band of feral children living off its sweet, sweet reserves, he’ll learn the hard way that some things are better left unknown.https://onipress.com/products/invader-zim-37?variant=18051182952559 Release Issue 36 was released on October 31, 2018. Variations Zim 36 A.jpg|Matthew Seely with Tait Howard standard retail cover Zim 36 B.jpg|Jeff Sornig variant cover Issue #36 has a total of 2 cover variations. #Matthew Seely with Tait Howard standard retail cover #Jeff Sornig variant cover Characters in Issue #36 (In Order of Appearance) Synopsis On Halloween, a group of trick-or-treaters fight over candy outside of Zim's Base, catching Zim and GIR's attention. When the trick-or-treaters then knock on his door, Zim gives them slabs of meat, which GIR had misinformed him was candy. After one of them protests this, Zim takes their candy and shuts the door in their faces. While the trick-or-treaters egg Zim's house, he studies the candy, convinced that it has mind control properties he can use to conquer the Earth. Finding that the candy is made by the Dilby corporation, he and GIR go to their apparently abandoned factory. Exploring the factory, Zim only finds some old equipment, and fails to notice he's being stalked by mysterious figures. They eventually confront him in an office space, revealing themselves to be children in Halloween costumes. They attempt to take Zim prisoner, chasing him across the factory before finally catching him on the main floor. The children's leader, Gurmy, orders Zim bound and takes him to Doolan Dilby's office, while explaining how his group came to inhabit the abandoned factory. Two months earlier, the factory was operational and prosperous, but then Dilby started experimenting with forbidden kinds of candy. This led to a horrible accident, after which Dilby was never heard from again and the factory was shut down, only for Gurmy to break into it in search of Dilby's secrets. Story complete, Gurmy and the other children finish bringing Zim to Dilby's office, revealing that Dilby was transformed into a giant mound of candy known as Candyclops. Gurmy then declares that as punishment for breaking into the factory, Zim and GIR will be forced to feed on Candyclops' candy flesh forever. GIR is happy to do this, and soon has consumed all of Candyclops, growing to an immense size in the process. This leads to the children declaring GIR the new Candyclops and praising him. Meanwhile Zim, who was force-fed the candy, is left sick and in pain. Facts of Doom *GIR feasting on so much candy he becomes huge and bloated is similar to what happened to him in "Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom". *Doolan Dilby appears to be a parody of Willy Wonka. *Several children appear to be wearing costumes from pop culture, including: **Link from the Legend of Zelda. **Princess Peach from the Super Mario Bros. series. **Woody from Toy Story. **One child in the factory dressed like Luke Skywalker as he appeared in the original Star Wars film. **Marty Mcfly from the Back to the Future ''franchise.'' **A child wearing a shirt that has a 1-Up Mushroom with a "V" on its top stamped on it, a possible refference to Vinesauce.com. **Ash Ketchum from the Pokémon ''anime. **Bart Simpson. *The children in the factory saw Zim out of disguise but because it was Halloween, they most likely thought he was wearing an alien costume. *Despite Zim already experiencing Halloween, he is still unaware of trick or treating. *Dib did not appear in this issue but Recap Kid mentioned him in the beginning and made fun of his big head. *'Goof:''' Dilby's name is misspelled as "Dibly" in the second panel of page 8. References Category:Comic Category:Merchandise Category:Comic Series Category:Issue 36 Category:Volume 8 Category:Oneshot Comic Issues